btooomfandomcom-20200222-history
Start
For the chapter that shares the same title, refer to START. Start (開始) is the first episode of the Btooom! anime. Synopsis The episode starts with an online match of Btooom!, where a team of red armored players are against a player in silver armor. The silver player is strategically ambushed by a red armored player and is blown up with a bomb, leading to the latter's victory. The text 'Your Team Win' appears and Ryōta Sakamoto is shown to be sitting in front of a computer, being the player which carried out the ambush. After the win, Sakamoto earns four stars, elevating his worldwide ranking on the Btooom! ''game from 11th to 10th. He and his teammates are then challenged by the player who is ranked 2nd worldwide. Sakamoto narrates that ''Btooom! ''is a game which has sold 3 million copies around the world, where the weapons used are only bombs. There are 8 varieties of these bombs, otherwise referred to as BIMs and the players in the game also have access to a sonar for detecting their enemies. He then says that he is 22, unemployed and spends his days doing nothing but playing ''Btooom!. ''He remarks that in the online world of ''Btooom!, he was content, having married someone in-game and was considered one of the strongest and most respected player by others. The scene then shifts to a forest, where Sakamoto is attached to a parachute and is hanging from a tree branch. He breaks out of the parachute jacket and falls to the ground below, feeling confused as he cannot remember how he arrived at the forest. The place where he is at has no mobile coverage and he cries out in horror once he sees an IC chip embedded on his left hand. Sakamoto then trods on his bag and picks it up, along with a white hip pouch and makes his way out of the forest. After a tumble from escaping from insects, he finds himself on a beach. A flashback begins where Sakamoto is shown to be angry at his mother when she tried to get him a job at the grocery store. After Sakamoto leaves the grocery store, he is approached by two men wearing black suits. Back at the beach, Sakamoto realizes his memories are returning, but only vaguely. He shifts his focus to the white hip pouch, removing one of the cubes which was in the pouch. He presses a button on the cube and a countdown begins. He throws the cube away from himself before the countdown's completion where he then realises that the cubes are in fact, bombs (BIMs). He decides to leave the BIMs and he is approached by a man who Sakamoto mistakes as a friendly person. The man throws a BIM at Sakamoto, and Sakamoto is thrown clear from the BIM's explosion. As he gets up, Sakamoto deduces that he has to now play a real-life version of Btooom!, and grabs his white pouch containing the BIMs as he escapes into the forest and arrives at a cliff edge. The man continues to pursue Sakamoto and throws BIMs at him. Sakamoto begins to retaliate and throw his own BIMs back at the man, failing twice as he is not aware that his BIMs are Timer BIMs. He then confronts the man, asking questions concerning the BIM usage, IC chip and the reason as to why he is being attacked. This elicts a laugh from the man, who refuses to answer Sakamoto's questions, and again throws a BIM at Sakamoto. Sakamoto escapes, and tries to surrender but is unsuccessful. As he is hiding in the bushes, Sakamoto is made aware that the IC chip acts as a radar, so hiding is pointless. He also realises that his BIMs will only explode once the countdown on the BIMs get to 0, contrary to his enemy's BIMs, which are crackers and will explode upon impact instead. After deliberation, the man decides to throw two cracker BIMs simultaneously, at the bushes and the rock crevice, as he is unable to deduce Sakamoto's location. However, before the man can throw his BIMs, Sakamoto yells out and runs towards the cliff edge from his hiding place and jumps off. The man follows and stands on the edge of the cliff, calling Sakamoto an idiot. As Sakamoto is swimming away, he does a countdown, where it is then shown that Sakamoto had planted one of his timer BIMs at the edge of the cliff, before he jumped. As the countdown reaches 0, an explosion occurs, killing the man. Upon witnessing the man's corpse sinking into the ocean, Sakamoto is mortified and tries to justify his actions as self-defense as he gets back to shore. He then spies the man's BIMs pouches which have washed to shore and concludes that he must take them to continue in this real-life game of Btooom!. Major Events *The real life Btooom! game commences. *Death of Yoshiaki Imagawa. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryōta Sakamoto #Ryōta Sakamoto's online friend #1 #Ryōta Sakamoto's online friend #2 #Yukie Sakamoto #Yoshiaki Imagawa Category:Episodes Category:Season One